1. Gene therapy for genetic hearing loss: we are working with a mouse model of genetic hearing and delivering functional copies of the gene of interest to the cochlea to see if the hearing can be restored. Studies include gene therapy for the whirlin protein into the whirler mouse. Mutations in the whirlin gene may cause deafness and Usher Syndrome in humans. 2. Genome editing: we are investigating whether genome editing technologies (ZFNs, TALENs, CRISPR/Cas) can be applied to the inner ear as a way of gene therapy to correct the underlying genetic mutation. 3. Inner gene delivery: we are in the process of examining ways of minimizing trauma to the inner ear during gene delivery surgery. We are examining different surgical approaches to access the inner ear and investigating the consequences of surgical manipulation to the inner ear.